


toujours après

by Lui



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Tony Stark, F/M, Harry Potter Has Long Hair, M/M, Mpreg, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, peter is tonys son, tony is in charge of the avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lui/pseuds/Lui
Summary: After being hurt by the father of his child harry runs to the one place he can call home.





	1. the begging

I own nothing a made no profit from any fics

p>That's it, show me show me how I hurt you use your fists to hurt me like I hurt you. He said sneer in his voice.

“I won't,” I told him.  
“I won't use my fist to hit you, I will never use my body to hurt you or to draw blood from yours. You will never have me put my hands on you as you put your hands on me. I will never give you such absolution. I will use my words and and may my words stay with you. May they cut you deep, may they stay and hold you when all else is lost, may you always know that my trust in you was broken, and that you broke it, know that you are worthless to me that now you are nothing more than the man who attempted to kill me and the man who laughed as he spilled my blood, now you are no longer the man I love the man I love is dead and you are just a shadow if what he once was.”

I watched as he walked out and watched him leaving. Seeing Him leave was hard, but I think I always expected it. I think I was just waiting for it to happen after after what he did watching him move away from me hurt less than I did to see him stand in front of me. They say that you should go into a relationship with a 100 percent trust. I didn't. I could not give him all my trust and the trust that I gave him, he broke until as I watch him walk out the hotel room, my eye swollen shut the burn my lip from where he busted it, my breathe harsh and raspy from screaming. All like I think was I'm alive, I'm alive and I'm not sure what to do now.

 

I found out a month later of pregnant. When I found out I was tempted to go back to him, I was tempted to lay myself on his mercy to beg for the life of myself of my child. But I couldn't. I could not lay in front of him and begged for my life if he found me, he found me. If I die I die, but I would never go back, I would allow my child to raise some place where they questioned their worth or mine or the worth of any human being. No no I had to make sure that my child grew up in a place where they could be free to be a child to grow up. To make their own choices to be happy. I would not return to him he would not take my child from me.

9 months later.

At 9 month pregnant Harry was tired and sore all the time, he had started to notice a shift in his magic causing him to be unable to protect himself and his unborn child he decided to call the only person he knew would help him.  
“Tony..”

Four days later one harry potter was on a plane to New York to stay with his cousin Tony Stark and his Mate Steve Rogers.


	2. i never said i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes it to Tony and meeting Peter. Super short chapter had very little inspiration. Sorry, i will try again soon.

Tony Stark was sitting in the indoor patio watching Peter run  and trying to write a missive to the Prime minister Vere Bird about a new energy source that he felt would be benefit them greatly with the energy crisis they had going on currently when he got a call from a unknown number, the fact that it can directly to his to his personal cell meant that it was family. 

“Hello,” he said 

“Tony is that you?” Tony instantly knew who was on the phone 

“ Harry oh my god where have you been what happened where are you?” he said standing up and starting to pace

“ I’m safe for the moment at least. Tony i need your help please i need to get away before he finds me.” 

Tony has all the arrangements made in ten minutes look at his husband who nodded his head in acceptance. The plane ride took a total of 16 hours only 12  hours being the flight by the time Tony had him in the car a was sleeping have not really rested in months, now that he knew that he was safe he could rest. Tony sat in the back with Harry as Steve drove, He met his life mates eyes in the mirror seeing him looking back Steve nodded no words were needed he would help in any way possible they would protect this poor boy with everything they had.

 

When harry woke up it was to the sight of an unfamiliar bed canopy, it took a second for his brain to catch up with him but when it did he sighed laying back and let hope fill him up, hope for the future his and his child's future.  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who reviewed it helped so much. I am not following any "real" time line so bare with me the ages are,  
> Steve; 30  
> Tony; 21  
> Harry; 19  
> Peter; 4  
> the Avengers are all 29 or 30  
> Hermione;20  
> Ron;21  
> Everyone was saying Ron as the baby daddy but i kinda have plan for him but the father will be a Weasley. Can anyone guess who?


	3. Not a chapter

I'm so sorry I like started this and then life happened then like I lost inspiration and a lot it was just a lot I actually don't know where I'm going with this anymore like I wrote a couple chapters forward and if you noticed I changed tags some of the tags didn't make sense with what I had wrote forward or with like how I'm trying to fit in the relationships so if anybody has any comments or directional advice I would gladly take it but as of right now I can say I'm not exactly sure where I'm trying to take this I do have another two chapters but they don't actually make a lot of sense with the storyline that I have going now so it'll probably become their own story and I'll just have to start from where I am now and work on the next chapter so I'm not exactly sure when I'm going to do that but thank you everybody who subscribed to this and Kudos make me happy so thank you


	4. Not a chapter

Sorry everyone I know I've disappeared but I've been working two jobs because my daughter got sick and she's been having seizures until I really haven't been having any time to write her surgeries are coming up and I would really appreciate it if you guys could buy me a coffee just to help out with little things it would mean a lot to me thank you.  
buymeacoff.ee/f0tbBZjSz

**Author's Note:**

> I would love for someone to help with  
> A.who should Harrys baby daddy be  
> B.his sons name (child is a boy)  
> C.who should he be fall in love with


End file.
